Perversión de un Profesor
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Deidara, un chico tímido que vive con su hermano en un internado se verá envuelto en un gran problema cuando descubra lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser su nuevo profesor. Deidara se verá envuelto en una serie de altercados para nada decentes que le conducirán a ir enamorándose de ese profesor obsesionado con conquistar al chico rubio de mirada inocente y carácter tímido. ItaDei
1. Chapter 1: Enamorado de mi profesor

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

Hoy era el primer día de clases y cuando el despertador sonó, me costó demasiado poder abrir los ojos incluso para apagarlo. Miré hacia la cama de al lado, allí estaba mi hermano Naruto durmiendo a pierna suelta, ni siquiera se había enterado del despertador.

\- Naruto, despierta, es hora de levantarse – le dije.

Mi hermano era el mayor dormilón del mundo, no había despertador en el mundo capaz de hacerlo despertarse. Volví a llamarle y cuando me respondió con un ronquido, cogí mi almohada y se la lancé en toda la cara haciendo que se despertase de golpe.

\- Ay, Dei… que bruto eres – se quejó - ¿Por qué siempre me despiertas de esta forma?

\- Será porque no hay forma de que te levantes cuando suenan los despertadores – le comenté con una sonrisa.

Mi hermano y yo hacía por lo menos cuatro años que estábamos en este internado, yo tenía ya los diecisiete años y me preparaba este año para terminar y poder marcharme a la universidad, a mí hermano aún le quedaba más tiempo. Nuestros padres siempre habían sido personas muy ocupadas, venían a vernos para vacaciones y poco más, tampoco creo que les importásemos mucho, les importaban más sus negocios, así que aquí estábamos ambos, viviendo día y noche en este lugar.

La mayoría de alumnos se iban los fines de semana a casa, nosotros casi teníamos que rogar a nuestros padres para pasar las vacaciones con ellos en vez de quedarnos aquí, pero solíamos pasar el verano solos en este lugar, supongo que por eso pagaban más cuota que los demás padre. Mientras pudieran pagar les daba igual vernos o no, así que al final… casi veía este lugar como mi propia casa.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y me levanté para abrir la puerta. Aún iba con el pantalón corto del pijama y sin camiseta, pero es que hacía demasiado calor aún como para dormir de largo y con mucha ropa. Abrí la puerta encontrándome a Sasuke al otro lado que se sonrojó al momento pero apartó enseguida la vista de mi cuerpo haciéndose el duro como siempre.

\- Vengo a buscar al Dobe – me dijo - ¿Sale ya de la cama o qué?

\- Pasa y trata de levantarlo tú, ya sabes como es tu chico por las mañanas.

Sasuke entró sin mirarme y cuando fui a cerrar la puerta, me di cuenta de que varios chicos de mi edad y alguno más pequeño me miraban sorprendidos. No les di importancia hasta que un profesor pasó por allí y me miró guiñándome un ojo, aquello sí hizo que me sonrojase y es que aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, era un chico tímido, no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas y cerré la puerta con rapidez.

Intenté pensar si había visto a ese profesor antes pero no me sonaba, me acordaría de un hombre así, moreno de cabello largo atado en una elegante coleta. Intenté olvidarme de lo ocurrido, seguramente era un profesor nuevo porque no parecía tener mucha edad, quizá había salido recientemente de la carrera. Sasuke se lanzó encima de Naruto despertándole aunque mi hermano estaba intentando que bajase de su cama a regañadientes, supongo que no quería ir a clase, pero es lo que había.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó de golpe Naruto cuando dejó de reírse por las cosquillas de Sasuke.

\- Nada – le dije - ¿Qué tendría que pasarme?

\- No lo sé. Estás sonrojado.

\- Tonterías – le dije buscando en el armario mi uniforme y metiéndome al baño para arreglarme.

Me vestí allí dentro escuchando como Sasuke aún luchaba por levantar a mi perezoso hermano de la cama y se quejaba porque Naruto lo abrazaba con fuerza tirándolo a la cama con él. Esos dos eran un caso. Llevaban saliendo tres años, supongo que desde que entraron aquí, yo ya estaba en el último año y seguramente… si mis padres harían algo para que en la Universidad también me quedase allí internado toda la carrera. Siempre estaban muy ocupados.

Pensando en que mis padres deberían de venir este fin de semana para la fiesta de los padres, me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y salí del cuarto de baño para coger mis cosas. Miré a la cama de mi hermano encontrándomelo aún tumbado cogiendo e inmovilizando a un pobre Sasuke al que también había metido en la cama con él.

\- Naruto… como no te levantes te tiro un cubo de agua – le amenacé y eso hizo que se levantase corriendo.

No era la primera vez que le había levantado de esa forma y es que al principio no creía que yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así, pero ahora… ahora ya se lo creía después de un par de veces, así que se levantaba de inmediato.

Me fui a clase y algunos chicos se metían aún conmigo por mi cabello, me llamaba "rubia" o incluso llegaban a pensar que era algo… "femenina" me trataban de esa forma sólo porque mi cabello era largo, ellos no sabían absolutamente nada de mi vida pero yo lejos de enfadarme, pasaba de sus comentarios ofensivos y me sentaba en mi sitio dibujando en el cuaderno.

Por clase entró el profesor que me había cruzado esa mañana y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verle. ¿Era posible que me sonase su cara de algo? No entendía nada, pero en parte… sentía que lo conocía y no sabría decir de qué. Me resultaba conocido y ya está. Lo achaqué a mi imaginación y pasé del tema.

Se presentó como Itachi Uchiha y yo pude observar como las chicas lo miraban embobadas como si se lo comieran con la mirada. La verdad es que era un chico guapo y atractivo pero seguro que tenía novia, los chicos así solían estar bien casados o bien pillados por alguna pareja. Abrí el cuaderno en cuanto empezó a explicar y yo me puse a dibujar.

Daba literatura y al pasar por mi lado cerró de golpe mi cuaderno mientras seguía explicando a Hemingway. Nos contaba algo de describir a personas con una única palabra y señaló a un chico de delante.

\- ¿Puede describir a su compañero de atrás con una palabra? – le preguntó Itachi.

El chico se giró hacia atrás como si tuviera que ver quién se sentaba tras él, cómo si no supieran que era yo y entonces sonrió de forma prepotente y volvió a girarse hacia el profesor.

\- Raro – dijo y yo le miré sonriendo, supongo que todos pensaban eso de mí.

\- ¿Quiere devolverle la respuesta? – me preguntó Itachi y sonreí.

\- Cornudo – le solté y el chaval se levantó de golpe con intención de pegarme.

\- ¿Qué me has llamado imbécil? – me preguntó.

\- Lo que todo el internado sabe… cornudo, que tú novia se folla a medio internado a tus espaldas – le dije

\- Vale señores, ya está bien – dijo Itachi cogiendo al chaval alejándolo de mí.

El resto de la clase fue más tranquilo aunque al salir, el chaval me esperaba en la puerta con sus amigos. No me apetecía pelearme pero al ver que se lanzaba contra mí mientras sus amigos hacían corro y le animaban, no me quedó más remedio que defenderme. Odiaba este internado, no había nada interesante y la mitad de los chicos ni me entendían ni querían. Recibí golpes pero yo también di los míos. Intentaba siempre pasar desapercibido en clase, más que nada porque además de eso era bastante tímido y no quería problemas de ninguna clase, pero ahí estaban mis compañeros siempre metiéndose conmigo.

Itachi llegó en aquel momento con otro profesor para separarnos mientras desalojaban a todos del lugar. No sé por qué ese profesor me miraba tan atento, pero no apartaba su vista de mí y cuando me toqué con el dorso de la mano por la boca vi que estaba sangrando un poco.

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a curarte eso – me dijo ayudándome a levantarme del suelo mientras yo me sonrojaba a más no poder.

En la cercanía este hombre imponía aún más respeto. Le acompañé hasta la enfermería y me hizo sentarme en una de las camillas con las piernas colgando mientras buscaba unos algodones y agua oxigenada. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a mí y me quejé por el escozor cuando empezó a curarme.

\- Quédate quieto – me comentó – pronto estará curado. ¿Me cuentas a qué venía esa pelea?

\- Por mi pelo, siempre se meten conmigo por mi cabello largo – le dije sonrojado dejándome curar el labio.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo tu cabello? Tiene un color precioso – comentó y me sonrojé de que un profesor me dijera algo así – déjame echarle un vistazo – me dijo quitándome la goma del pelo y soltándolo – es precioso y muy suave, te queda muy bien – me sonrió.

\- G-Gracias – le dije sin saber muy bien qué decir y con un gran sonrojo.

Que un profesor estuviera aquí frente a mí curándome el labio que casi me había partido ese chaval y acariciando mi cabello era extraño, de hecho cualquier alumno seguramente le habría dicho cuatro cosas bien dichas pero yo… yo era demasiado tímido para decirle esas cuatro cosas y simplemente permanecí inmóvil esperando a que dejase de tocarme.

Itachi continuó limpiando mi herida y me quejé de nuevo en cuanto el algodón tocó la herida. Miré los profundos ojos de aquel profesor y descubrí lo nervioso que estaba. Ese profesor estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler su aroma a naranja, olía a Azahar y no sé por qué… quizá alguna colonia o el propio ambientador de su coche, no lo sabía, pero su olor me embriagaba, me tensaba y me hacía sonrojarme aún más al pensar en él.

Le miré fijamente, su nariz perfecta, su cabello largo y moreno perfectamente recogido, sus labios finos y delineados, su forma educada y amable de comportarse. Todo él parecía perfecto y aparté mi vista avergonzado de estar pensando en estas cosas, era mi profesor, yo no podía pensar en nada así.

\- Shh – me calmó Itachi acercándose y soplando con suavidad en mi herida dándose cuenta del escozor que sentía tras haberme curado.

Cerré los ojos al momento sintiendo el soplido y como se relajaba el dolor de mi labio hasta que noté como algo los tocaba, algo que hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe encontrándome con que me estaba besando, ese profesor me estaba besando y me sonrojé el doble apartándome de golpe de él y cayéndome por el otro lado de la camilla haciéndome daño en el trasero y llevándome conmigo al suelo una bandeja con utensilios médicos.

\- Ay – me quejé por el culazo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó viniendo hacia mí.

\- No te acerques – le dije de golpe sonrojado a más no poder – yo… tengo que irme.

Me puse de rodillas recogiendo los utensilios con rapidez dejándolos de nuevo en la bandeja encima de la camilla y me levanté restregándome el trasero con la mano del dolor por la caída mientras caminaba con rapidez hacia la puerta para irme.

\- ¿Qué tal tu páncreas? – me preguntó de golpe Itachi y me quedé estático con la mano en el pomo.

Me giré hacia él sorprendido de que pudiera saber algo tan personal mío. Yo… nunca hablé del tema, jamás fue algo de lo que me gustase hablar y se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo excepto a mi familia.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Cómo lo sé? Mírame bien Deidara, tú me lo contaste – me dijo.

\- Es mentira, yo no se lo conté a nadie, yo no te conozco – le dije enfadado y a la vez sintiendo como me temblaba la voz por los nervios.

\- Tú me lo contaste… he venido a dar clases aquí por ti Dei – me dijo y no sabía cómo narices sabía mi nombre, cómo sabía lo de mi páncreas.

\- No… no te conozco.

\- Si me conoces, del hospital. Estabas en la cuarta planta, te escapaste un día porque estabas triste, tus padres no habían ido a verte y quería escaparte del hospital para volver a casa. Te cruzaste conmigo…

\- En el pasillo de radiografías – le dije pero aunque le miraba… no reconocía a aquel niño dulce e inocente que me crucé aquella vez con él, habían pasado muchos años.

\- Me contaste lo de tu enfermedad y al final te convencí para que volvieras a la habitación. Yo…

\- Te habías roto un brazo haciendo deporte – le dije por lo poco que me acordaba de aquella vez – te estaban haciendo radiografías para comprobar qué tenías. Te quedaste conmigo un buen rato contándome sobre el rugby.

\- Sí – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Te perdí la pista cuando saliste del hospital pero… ahora te he encontrado, estoy aquí por ti, porque no pude olvidarte desde aquellos días que pasamos juntos.

\- Tú… tu no puedes estar aquí – le dije sonrojado – yo… - no sabía qué decir – eres un profesor, no puedes besar a los alumnos porque sí.

\- No estoy besando a los alumnos, sólo a ti. Te amo Dei.

\- Eres un profesor – le dije saliendo corriendo al pasillo y deteniéndome cuando la puerta se cerró tras de mí.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, qué decir o dónde ir, al final corrí por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Cuando entré me sonrojé el doble al escuchar aquellos gemidos y abrí los ojos a más no poder al ver como Naruto saltaba a horcajadas encima de Sasuke en la cama y ambos gemían como locos… al menos hasta que yo entré y les corté el rollo.

Naruto cogió la manta y se la tiró por encima intentando ocultarse de mi vista. Me sonrojé muchísimo, no sabía ni dónde meterme.

\- Oh Dios mío – exclamé

Cuando abrí la puerta para salir escuché la voz de Naruto en ese bulto de mantas que se ocultaban de mí.

\- Dei ¿Pero qué narices hacer aquí a estas horas?

\- Lo siento, no sabía que tú y él… estabais… joder… ya me voy, seguid a lo vuestro, no he visto nada – intenté calmar la situación saliendo del cuarto a todo correr y caminando por el pasillo alejándome del lugar de los hechos.

Salí hacia la biblioteca rojo como un tomate y me crucé con un par de alumnos del internado que como siempre, al verme sonreían y empezaban a silbarme o a llamarme "Rubia", siempre me soltaban cosas así o trataban de meterme mano a veces, yo simplemente trataba de pasar de ellos y me marchaba intentando pasar desapercibido. ¡ _Madre mía_! Había visto a Naruto y a Sasuke follando en la habitación, eso ya era demasiado para mí, mi hermanito me ganaba en algunos temas, increíble.

Entré en la biblioteca porque era el lugar más tranquilo, seguramente nadie me buscaría aquí. Supongo que al final… sólo era esto, una rata de biblioteca, me gustaba leer libros y me encerraba horas y horas en este lugar. Me encantaba estar aquí y nadie me molestaba nunca.

Subí al segundo piso y busqué en la fila de literatura cuando mi vista se cruzó con un libro de Hemingway y me recordó a la clase de Itachi, porque estábamos estudiando ese autor. Fui a cogerlo pero no llegaba, no había forma. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie así que subí el pie en el primer peldaño sin que me vieran y traté de trepar un poco intentando cogerlo. Mis dedos estaban a punto de alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Hemingway? ¿Qué buscas en él?

Aquella profunda voz a mi espalda me asustó y no caí al suelo de milagro o más bien… porque alguien me sujetó. Las manos de aquel chico estaban bien sujetas a mi cintura y me giré para mirarle, me sonrojé aún más al ver a Itachi allí frente a mí que estiraba su brazo bajándome el libro.

\- Toma – me dijo.

\- Gracias – le agradecí tremendamente avergonzado pero él no me soltó.

\- No me has respondido ¿Qué buscas en Hemingway?

\- No lo sé – le dije – quizá respuestas.

\- Es una buena respuesta – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Respuestas al beso?

\- No – le dije sonrojado – aunque no entiendo por qué lo hiciste, eres un profesor y yo tu alumno.

\- Ya te lo dije Deidara, no he podido olvidarte. Nunca había conocido a un chico tan inocente y tímido como tú, con tantas ganas de vivir y tan cerca de morir. Tú mismo prometiste que si conseguías vivir… estarías conmigo, pues aquí estoy Dei y he venido a buscarte. Quiero estar contigo.

\- No puede ser.

\- Lo prometiste.

\- No eras mi profesor cuando prometí aquello y ese cáncer me mataba, me sentía solo, perdido y asustado, mis padres ni siquiera venían a verme y…

\- Sólo estaba yo – me dijo – lo sé, también sé que no pudiste olvidarme y que hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que estaríamos juntos.

Su mano había bajado hasta mi pierna y me sonrojé como el que más al sentir como subía la mano lentamente haciéndome cosquillas y se posaba en mi miembro. Un leve gemido se me escapó justo antes de que sus labios devorasen los míos con fogosidad. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con aquel chiquillo de apenas diez años que me crucé en el hospital? Muchas, pero ahora ya crecidito no lo había reconocido y desde que me había dado cuenta de que era él… mi corazón parecía desbocarse, ya lo había hecho al verle la primera vez pero ahora… ahora latía sin control.

Ese chico había sido todo para mí en el hospital. Mi hermano era muy pequeño cuando yo ingresé y mis padres se quedaban a cuidarle, pasaban a verme de vez en cuando siempre que no tenían trabajo, la mayoría del tiempo estaba solo con enfermeras y desde que conocí a ese chico… siempre venía a verme, no fallaba ningún día. Por aquel entonces creía que iba a morirme, al final hubo un donante y conseguí salir del cáncer gracias a quimioterapia y al transplante. Creo que me dejé el cabello largo desde entonces, desde que había tenido la pérdida de cabello no quería volver a pasar por algo así.

Su mano masajeó mi miembro y me sonrojé el doble cuando sentí como jugaba con el dobladillo de mi pantalón y acariciaba provocándome cosquillas en mi abdomen hasta que coló la mano y tocó mi pene sobre la ropa interior. Jadeé pero él metió su lengua en mi boca provocando que no se escuchase nada y es que tras de mí, en el pasillo de detrás escuchaba pasos y gente que buscaba libros. Si nos pillaban nos iba a caer una buena, a Itachi hasta podrían despedirle por esto.

Intenté quitar su mano de mi miembro pero con su mano libre cogió mis muñecas colocándolas por encima de mi cabeza mientras seguía besándome y tocándome. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba y es que había deseado tanto tiempo a aquel chico y ahora estaba frente a mí como un hombre, había venido buscándome sólo a mí y en parte se lo agradecía, nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí como él, pero todo esto me daba vergüenza.

\- I-Itachi – le intenté llamar – nos pueden pillar.

\- Tranquilo – me dijo – disfruta de mis caricias.

\- Por favor… déjalo, si sigues yo…

\- Dame tu mano entonces – me dijo y soltó mis manos para asegurarse de que yo respondía a sus peticiones.

Le di mi mano un poco asustado, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, una parte de mí gritaba que era Itachi, era ese chico con el que siempre me gustó estar, era ese chico que siempre se preocupó por mí y otra parte me gritaba que era mi profesor y no podía ser.

Itachi cogió mi mano metiéndola bajo su pantalón y me abrió los dedos indicándome que cogiera su miembro. Lo hice avergonzado y sonrojado, me daba mucha vergüenza estar aquí tocándole el pene a mi profesor, pero así era. Supongo que la mayoría de chicas pagarían por tener esta situación a su favor y yo estaba aquí muriéndome de la vergüenza.

Toqué su miembro con cuidado y él gimió levemente indicándome con su mano encima de la mía que la moviera y lo hice. Itachi aprovechó aquel momento para besar mi cuello y devorar mis labios de nuevo con ansia hasta que sentí su mano en mi cabello y como se agarraba con fuerza y me empujaba para que me agachase.

Me arrodillé en el suelo por la presión que hacía en mi cabeza y se sacó el miembro allí mismo paseando la punta por mis labios.

\- Saca esa deliciosa lengua a jugar Dei – me dijo y lo hice rojo como un tomate.

Cerré los ojos ante aquella petición y saqué la lengua tal y como me pidió. Paseó la punta de su pene por mi lengua gimiendo levemente hasta que me pidió que lo lamiera entero. Le hice caso, besé y lamí todo su miembro desde la base hasta la punta y acabé llevándome con la lengua algunas gotas preseminales conmigo. Sabía salado pero no me disgustó aquel sabor. Itachi acabó metiendo su miembro en mi boca y moviéndose en ella dándose placer. Jamás había hecho algo como esto y saber que estaba haciéndolo con Itachi me relajaba aunque también sentía una vergüenza como jamás antes había sentido.

Escuchamos un ruido proveniente del pasillo principal y salió de mí boca con rapidez subiéndose el pantalón y ayudándome a ponerme en pie dejando el libro de Hemingway en mis manos. Un chico con gafas y de un curso inferior al mío entró por el pasillo buscando un libro pero no se dio ni cuenta de nada. Suspiré aliviado al ver que Itachi se marchaba un poco decepcionado por no haber terminado pero contento de que no nos hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.

Volví a la habitación de noche, después de cenar y Naruto apenas podía mirarme a la cara sin ponerse rojo sabiendo que les había pillado en pleno acto sexual a esos dos. Yo también me sentía incómodo en esta situación y al final nos decidimos a hablar los dos en el mismo momento rompiendo el tenso silencio, lo que hizo que nos riéramos por la coordinación de intentar arreglarlo al mismo tiempo.

\- Habla tú primero – le dije a Naruto.

\- Quería disculparme, también es tu cuarto y debí avisarte de lo que íbamos a hacer.

\- No te preocupes, supongo que habrá que hablar más a menudo de estas cosas. Lamento haber interrumpido.

\- No podías saberlo, tranquilo.

Esa noche para dormir… fue horrible, tuve el peor sueños de todos… o el mejor, todo dependía de por donde se mirase. Soñé con Itachi.


	2. Chapter 2: Felicidad

**Deidara Namikaze POV**

 _Sentía el cuerpo cálido de Itachi sobre el mío tumbándose con lentitud. Sus fuertes brazos uno a cada lado de mi cabeza sosteniendo su peso sin cargarlo sobre mí, esa sonrisa brillante y orgullosa tan propia de él, esos ojos intensamente oscuros que hoy tenían un brillo especial._

 _La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana dando a toda la habitación esa tonalidad azulada y miré preocupado a la cama de al lado intentando descubrir si Naruto estaba allí._

\- _Se ha ido a dormir con mi hermano – Escuché la voz de Itachi y miré sus labios curvados en esa sonrisa antes de que atrapase con suavidad los míos en un dulce beso – estamos solos Dei._

 _Volvió a besarme con suavidad y sé que debía de estar sonrojado por las atenciones que recibía de mi profesor, era un profesor… y yo estaba aquí dejándome besar y tocar ¿Cómo era posible? No lo entendía. La mano derecha de Itachi subió por mi brazo con una suave caricia que me hizo temblar del placer y el cosquilleo hasta que llego a mi nuca colocando su pulgar en mi mejilla y presionando aún más sus labios contra los míos pidiéndome con su lengua entrar a profundizar el beso. Abrí un poco la boca y él entró con fuerza y desesperación, como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si no pudiera aguantar más las ganas de profundizar ese tierno beso. Desabrochó con sensualidad mi chaqueta del pijama y la abrió dejando mi torso al descubierto para él y a mí… más sonrojado aún._

 _Sus manos pasaron por mi cintura cogiéndome y obligándome a arquearme un poco hacia su cuerpo, incrementando nuestro contacto mientras bajaba muy lentamente rozando la punta de su nariz y dejando suaves besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar al pantalón, el cual cogió con los dientes y ayudándose un poco con una de sus manos empezó a bajarlo hasta que lo quitó por completo volviendo a subir por mi piernas con sus besos y sus delicadas caricias que me estremecían por completo._

 _Desde aquel maldito hospital había estado enamorado de él y ahora no podía creerme que estaba aquí, siendo un hombre, queriéndome, peleando por mí, porque había venido sólo por mí. ¿Cómo podía quererme tanto? Sólo éramos unos niños cuando estuvimos en aquel hospital, pero él ya venía todos los días a verme, no quería dejarme solo. Hizo más que mis propios padres que siempre estaban ocupados, él lo había sido todo para mí en el peor de mis momentos y ahora por fin estábamos aquí… juntos después de tantos años._

 _Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el placer hasta que la boca de Itachi rozó mis huevos lamiéndolos seductoramente y cogiendo mi miembro con una mano acercándola a su boca succionándolo con lentitud. Gemí al sentir su húmeda cavidad jugar con mi intimidad. Él sonreía con mis sonidos, con mis gestos por tratar de aguantar los gritos y gemidos por la vergüenza que tenía de dejarlos salir._

 _Itachi lamió desde la base hasta mi punta llevándose con su lengua el líquido preseminal que empezaba a salir y me avergoncé el doble incorporándome para ver su cara de satisfacción al degustarlo._

\- _Salado – me dijo con una sonrisa – quiero más Dei – me dijo._

 _Seguramente estaría rojo como un tomate ahora mismo pero sonreí al sentir que no le había dolido ni humillado estar haciendo lo que hacía sino todo lo contrario… le gustaba estar intentando que disfrutase con él. Creo… que me estaba enamorando de Itachi Uchiha o puede… que lo estuviera ya desde niño y ahora estuviera descubriendo mis verdaderos sentimientos. Aquello que creí era una gran amistad en realidad era amor._

 _Se metió mi pene ahora ya erecto en su boca lamiéndolo con maestría. Tuve que recostarme de nuevo sin poder evitar gemir aunque lo intenté mordiendo la almohada mientras él se metía y sacaba una y otra vez mi miembro de su boca. Agarré la almohada poniéndola sobre mi rostro intentando esconder de Itachi esas mejillas sonrojadas, tratando de silenciar mis sonidos mordiéndola y mis manos se agarraron con fuerza a la almohada. Me corrí en un momento y quité la almohada levantándome para comprobar que Itachi estaba bien ¡Se me había escapado!_

Al incorporarme me di cuenta de que estaba yo sólo, nadie estaba conmigo en la cama y separé las mantas comprobando que me había corrido yo sólo con ese maldito sueño. ¡ _Maldita fuese mi suerte_! Me levanté para ir al baño y tiré el pijama a lavar cogiendo uno limpio del armario.

Ya no pude volver a dormirme y agradecí que no hubiera estado Naruto allí, él siempre solía escaparse para irse a la habitación de su novio, novio… que encima era el hermano pequeño de Itachi, ese profesor con el que acababa de correrme en un sueño ¿Cómo era posible? Me sentía avergonzado y traté de dormir aunque no hubo forma.

A las siete de la mañana la puerta de mi habitación se abrió levemente y vi a Naruto entrando por el cuarto con cautela. Siempre entrabas despacio para evitar despertarme pero yo le comenté que estaba despierto y sonrió rascándose la cabeza como solía hacer cuando le pillaba en alguna de las suyas.

Yo sonreí y me levanté para irme a la ducha. Creo que de los dos… al menos mi hermano sí había disfrutado de una sesión de sexo y no de un patético sueño morboso. Que desastre… ni siquiera había sido real y yo me había corrido solo, me sentía idiota. Me cambié y bajé a desayunar con Naruto al comedor cuando un profesor me avisó de que tenía una llamada en conserjería, así que dejé el desayuno a la mitad y me fui a ver quién me llamaba. Pasé frente a la mesa de Itachi observando como me miraba sin quitarme el ojo de encima y agaché la cabeza avergonzado por el sueño que había tenido.

Llegué al hall y cogí el teléfono. Eran mis padres y sonreí al escucharles aunque la sonrisa duró poco cuando empezaron la frase con "no podremos ir este fin de semana, díselo a tu hermano". Como siempre me dejaban a mí la tarea difícil… desilusionar a Naruto que esperaba verlos con entusiasmo, supongo que yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a la soledad. Apoyé la espalda contra la pared y me entristecí agachando la cabeza ligeramente aún con el teléfono en la oreja.

\- ¿Es por trabajo? – pregunté aguantando las ganas de llorar

\- Lo siento, otro día iremos ¿Vale? Dale recuerdos a Naruto.

\- Podríais dárselos vosotros mismos, aún puedo llamarle para que venga a hablar con vosotros un rato.

\- Lo siento Dei, mi vuelo sale en cinco minutos, tengo que colgar ya.

\- Papá – le comenté – te quiero.

\- Nos vemos en unos días, id pensando dónde iremos de vacaciones – me dijo sin siquiera contestar a lo que yo le había dicho, pero colgó tras decir aquello.

Fui a colgar y pensé un segundo si hacerlo o no, volví a colocarlo en mi oreja un segundo para comprobar que de verdad había colgado y entonces colgué definitivamente. Supongo que tenía la esperanza de que no hubiera colgado, pero no era así, mi padre siempre iba con prisa, su empresa era lo primero y a veces me preguntaba por qué nos tuvieron a Naruto y a mí si nunca estaban con nosotros. Yo echaba de menos a mis padres y Naruto aún más. Sé que era mi culpa por lo que venían tan poco a vernos, cuando se enteraron de mi enfermedad fue un duro golpe para la familia, no lo asimilaron bien y aunque al principio siempre venían a verme, cuando empecé la quimioterapia, el dolor, los vomitos y la caída del cabello… dejaron de venir, creo que les resultaba muy duro y aún les resultaba difícil asimilarlo, ahora puede que se sintieran culpables de no haber estado a la altura en aquel duro momento y por eso me evitaban, pero yo no les culpaba, era una reacción, la gente reacciona de formas diferentes ante cada suceso, sé que intentaron estar a mi lado pero les superó la situación.

Me fui a clase tras colgar y saqué el cuaderno poniéndome a dibujar algo, no quería levantar la vista para encontrarme con mi profesor. Itachi dio su lección y como la vez anterior, pasó por mi lado y me cerró el cuaderno al ver que no le prestaba atención. Me sonrojé al verle y él disimuladamente me guiñó un ojo mientras seguía leyendo de su libro. Agaché la cabeza y quise que la tierra se me tragase allí mismo ¡ _Me había corrido en un sueño por él_! Era un profesor, esto no podía ser.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida al descanso recogí mis cosas con rapidez y me apresuré a salir de la clase antes de que Itachi pudiera decirme algo, pero se metió entre los alumnos y agarró mi brazo comentándome que me quedase unos minutos. Cuando todos salieron cerró la puerta de la clase y me miró, pero yo agaché la cabeza sin atreverme a mirarle.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy Dei? – me preguntó sorprendido levantando mi barbilla con dos dedos pero yo desvié la mirada al suelo aunque tenía la cabeza levantada.

\- Nada – le dije.

\- ¿Es por lo de tus padres?

\- ¿Me has espiado?

\- Pasaba por allí y lo escuché.

\- No tenías derecho a escuchar mis conversaciones, son privadas – le dije apartando su mano de mi rostro y caminando con rapidez hacia la puerta.

\- No es tu culpa – me dijo de golpe y me detuve con la mano en el pomo sin abrirla – creo que se sienten culpables porque no estuvieron a tu altura, tú fuiste fuerte, afrontaste la enfermedad pero ellos no supieron reaccionar, pero te quieren Dei, estoy seguro de ello.

\- No es cierto – le dije llorando – nunca vienen a verme, sólo… trabajan – le dije llorando y él se acercó a mí girándome y abrazándome.

\- Yo estoy y estaré siempre contigo Dei, como lo estuve en aquel hospital, siempre te amaré, tú eres la razón de que esté aquí, tú eres la razón de que mi corazón siga latiendo, te he encontrado y no voy a dejarte marchar de nuevo, quiero estar contigo.

\- No puedes… eres profesor y yo tú alumno.

\- Me da igual Dei – me dijo – sólo te necesito a ti para ser feliz.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto Itachi? – le pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos, lágrimas que él limpió con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Porque te amo, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, por tu fortaleza, tus sonrisas sinceras, tu valentía, tus ojos y porque podría pegarme toda una vida en este aula enumerándote las cualidades por las que me enamoré de ti.

Me lancé sin previo aviso a besarle y sé que no se lo esperaba pero ahora mismo hasta dentro de media hora nadie vendría por aquí, todos estaban en el descanso y lo que menos querían era volver al aula. Itachi colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él besándome con más pasión, metiendo su lengua en mi boca explorándola por completo.

Itachi me levantó del suelo subiéndome encima de la mesa del profesor sin soltar mis labios de los suyos. Le deseaba tanto como él me deseaba a mí, no podía evitarlo y agarré su cabello enredando mis dedos en él. Tenía un cabello tan suave, tan fino. Creo que no estaba pensando con claridad, de hecho… pensaba hacerlo en esta misma mesa y me daba exactamente igual, sólo quería que el sueño que había tenido anoche con él se hiciera realidad.

Itachi bajó la bragueta del pantalón de mi uniforme y metió su mano tocando mi miembro. El contacto de su piel era incluso más suave de lo que yo había soñado esa noche, me excitaba, era igual de dulce y atento que en mi sueño, era igual de cálido y cuando miré sus ojos… le vi tan idéntico a mi sueño que supe que él jamás me haría daño, me quería y yo a él.

Gemí ahogando el sonido en su boca mientras él sonreía y seguía acariciando mi miembro a la vez que desabrochaba mi pantalón para bajarlo. Itachi metió sus dedos en su boca para llevarlos a mi entrada dilatándome. Le besé aún con más intensidad pero él se deshizo de mis labios agachándose hasta mi entrepierna y metiendo mi pene en su boca. Me agarré a la mesa cerrando los ojos y gimiendo mientras Itachi seguía con su faena de darme placer.

Su mano derecha abrió los botones de mi camisa tocando mi torso y excitándome cuando pellizcaba mis pezones con suavidad. Me corrí en su boca sin poder evitarlo pero él no se apartó aún viéndome lo sonrojado que estaba por el suceso, es más, me miró con una sonrisa y se relamió levantándose de golpe y besándome con pasión sin dejar de introducir sus dedos en mí.

\- No hay que dejar pruebas ¿No crees? – me preguntó por lo de tragarse mi semen.

\- No – le dije sin saber muy bien qué decir por la vergüenza del momento.

\- Eres delicioso Dei.

\- Me corrí contigo anoche – le dije de golpe por los nervios y me tapé la boca en cuanto lo solté, él sonrió.

\- Saber que tienes esos sueños morbosos conmigo aún me excita más – me dijo besando mi torso y volviendo a subir para atrapar mis labios con los suyos – ahora no será un sueño Dei – me dijo susurrando mientras sentía como la punta de su miembro entraba en mí.

Me agarré a sus hombros y mordí su cuello tratando de no gritar del dolor, pero él no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Después de todo lo que había pasado por mi enfermedad… esto no suponía nada para mí, sabía que quería estar con él y aguantaría lo que fuera.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó y traté de sonreír.

\- Sí – le dije besándole con ternura.

Empezó a moverse dentro de mí. Dolía al principio y luego llegó esa mezcla entre dolor y placer, era excitante pero doloroso, no sabía muy bien qué sentir, me gustaba y dolía… pero al final… acabó desapareciendo el dolor, mis paredes se adaptaban a su miembro que cada vez se agrandaba y ensanchaba por la excitación. Fue la primera vez que le escuché jadear y con un elevado grito apretando sus brazos en mis hombros, se corrió en mí.

Estaba disfrutando del momento cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver al director y a mis padres en la puerta que me estaban buscando y me quedé con cara de asombro al verlos allí, aún estaba Itachi dentro de mí y creo que ellos se sorprendieron el doble. Yo me puse rojo como un tomate y me moví con rapidez sacando a Itachi de mí y vistiéndome saliendo tras mis padres que se marchaban de allí con rapidez. El director pidió hablar con Itachi y sé que nos iba a caer el pelo por esto.

\- Papá – le llamé – por favor espera.

\- Ve al coche, ahora te alcanzo – le dijo a mi madre y ella obedeció.

Cuando llegué hasta él me cruzó la cara de un bofetón y me quedé un segundo intentando asociar que me había pegado, supongo que me lo merecía, me había acostado con mi profesor en el aula.

\- Vine aquí para darte una sorpresa, pero creo que la sorpresa me la he llevado yo ¿Cómo has podido acostarte con tú profesor? Es tu profesor Deidara – casi me gritó y me cogió del brazo con fuerza arrastrándome fuera de la visión de otros alumnos – ¿Que narices te crees que estabas haciendo? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza para acostarte con un profesor?

\- Le amo – le dije – él es…

\- Me da igual quien sea, tú no debías acostarte con él.

\- Y tú no debías haberme abandonado en este internado – le grité enfadado – hace meses que no venías a verme, ni siquiera te acuerdas de llamar, sólo me llamas cuando tengo que darle las malas noticias a Naruto de que nos vas a dejar plantados de nuevo – mi padre levantó la mano para golpearme y yo cerré los ojos colocando las manos delante intentando protegerme pero el golpe no llegó, le vi bajar la mano.

\- No me eches a mí la culpa de esto Deidara… mis errores no son los que te han conducido a ese profesor.

\- Siempre estoy solo y él es el único amigo que he tenido, lo conozco desde el hospital, le amo papá – intenté explicarle.

\- No volverás a verle, a partir de ahora de clase a tu habitación y hablaré seriamente con el internado para que no te pierdan ojo de encima, no quiero que otro profesor pueda seguir abusando de ti.

\- No ha abusado de mí – le grité – ya te he dicho que le amo, lo hice porque quise.

No seas ingenuo Deidara… eres un crío aún para saber sobre el amor. Regresa a tu habitación, esta discusión ha terminado, no volverás a verlo.

\- Papá por favor… - le dije llorando – no me separes de él, haré lo que quieras pero no me apartes de Itachi.

\- Haberlo pensado antes de acostarte con él – dijo marchándose y dejándome allí solo.

Después de aquello… las semanas pasaron y volví a quedarme solo en este internado, Naruto a veces me intentaba animar pero yo pasaba el día tumbado en la cama llorando y triste, ni siquiera me molestaba en asistir a clases y era mi hermano quien siempre me subía las bandejas de comida… comida que apenas tocaba. Me habían arrebatado lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida, porque Itachi había sido despedido, no volvería a dar clases en esta institución.

Mi padre no quería hablar conmigo, pero yo tampoco quería hablar con él y hasta rehusé hablar con mi madre, no quería saber nada de ellos, me daba igual todo. Un día saliendo de la ducha escuché a Naruto hablar con su novio, Sasuke le comentaba que mi hermano estaba también dolido por cómo habían resultado las cosas.

\- ¿Crees que se le pasará? – preguntó Naruto a Sasuke sobre mí.

\- Dale tiempo – le dijo Sasuke – de todas formas… Mi hermano siempre consigue lo que quiere, sé que no se rendirá, ama a tu hermano. Itachi está loco por él, ha puesto sus ojos en tu hermano y te aseguro… que acabará con él sea como sea.

Salí de detrás de la puerta desde donde les había escuchado y me tumbé con albornoz y todo en mi cama. No quise ni taparme total… todo me daba igual. Sé que Naruto y Sasuke me miraban entristecidos de verme con este bajo ánimo, pero es que en la vida no solía pasarme nada bueno y para una vez que por fin… pasaba algo de lo que estaba feliz, me lo arrebataban.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de mi padre. No sé qué hacía aquí, pero yo no me giré aunque Naruto trató de hablar. Mi padre le dijo a Naruto que luego hablarían haciéndole callar y le comentó que saliera de la habitación, quería hablar conmigo en privado.

\- Dei – me llamó sentándose en la cama a mi lado – vamos Dei – comentó tocando mi largo y mojado cabello con suavidad – habla conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué debería? – le pregunté – nunca estás cuando quiero verte y ahora que no quiero ya has venido dos veces.

\- Quiero explicarte muchas cosas Dei.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De tú hospitalización, del cáncer que tuviste, del transplante que sufriste… de todo – me dijo y me incorporé un poco apoyando mi espalda contra el cabecero de la cama mientras Minato me tocaba la pierna con cariño. Fue entonces cuando vi su sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hospitalización?

\- Sé que piensas que no estuvimos contigo en aquel tiempo, que no te queríamos o que no aguantábamos verte así, pero no es cierto Dei, todo eso te lo imaginaste, es normal, eras sólo un niño y estabas aterrado. Siento no haber estado más tiempo contigo en el hospital, pero teníamos que pagar tu tratamiento, no era nada barato y tu madre y yo trabajamos mucho para poder costearlo, eso nos alejó del hospital y lo siento, pero sólo pensaba en salvar tu vida en aquel momento.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- No creí que llegases a pensar que no te queríamos – me dijo – Te adoro igual que adoro a Naruto, sois los niños de nuestros ojos y queríamos que tuvierais lo mejor en la vida. El trabajo sólo es trabajo Dei, lo hacemos para pagaros vuestros estudios, los mejores para que tengáis el mejor futuro posible, para pagaros los tratamientos si caéis enfermos o lo que sea que necesitéis. Te quiero muchísimo Dei y lamento no haber visto antes que necesitabas escucharlo, ese es mi error.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? ¿Crees que es malo que salga con Itachi? – le pregunté.

\- No es ético que salgas con un profesor – me dijo – y me pillaste por sorpresa aquel día. Lamento haberte pegado y que pensases que no te quería, tampoco querías cogerme el teléfono así que aquí estoy. Yo siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites.

\- No entiendo por qué ahora me dices todo esto – le dije a punto de llorar – pero supongo que yo también lamento haber pensado esas cosas de ti, eres un gran padre – le dije – pero amo a Itachi.

\- Lo sé y te cuento esto porque tienes un novio bastante convincente a la hora de hablar.

\- ¿Novio? – pregunté dudando, yo no tenía novio.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Itachi allí sacándome una sonrisa al momento. Mi padre me miró antes de abrazarme y me acarició el cabello dándome un beso protector en la frente.

\- Puedes estar con él. Ya te dije que era muy convincente. Vino a verme y me contó cómo te sentías, me contó lo que pensabas, la próxima vez, habla conmigo antes de pensar esas cosas ¿Vale? Ahora ve a disfrutar, yo me marcho.

\- Gracias papá – le dije abrazándole antes de salir corriendo por encima de la cama y lanzarme hacia Itachi que me cogió al vuelo.

Mi padre se marchó de allí y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que en abrazar a Itachi, no quería soltarle por miedo a que todo esto fuera una ilusión, un mal sueño del que despertaría y en el que me encontraría como hasta ahora. Lloré de la emoción de estar con Itachi de nuevo y él me dejó sobre la cama sentándose a mi lado.

\- Vamos Dei, deja de llorar, estoy aquí, en tu habitación – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Pero ya no eres profesor.

\- No en este internado, pero estoy dando clases en otro colegio – me dijo – y te amo, que es lo más importante.

\- ¿Fuiste a hablar con mi padre?

\- Alguien debía ir. Es un padre comprensible, me escuchó atentamente todo ese tiempo y estuvo muy afligido cuando se enteró de lo que pensabas que había pasado. Ya te dije que tus padres te querían, yo los veía en el hospital cuando tú dormías, hablaban siempre con el médico y hacían cuentas, trabajaban para pagarte el tratamiento y eso les mantenía alejados de ti, pero estas vivo, tienes ese transplante y te adoran, ellos no habrían dejado que te pasase nada, te quieren con locura y creí que debías saberlo.

\- Gracias – le dije abrazándole – gracias Itachi.

\- Y… yo también te amo Dei – me dijo sonriendo apartándome un mechón mojado del rostro – te amo con locura y quiero que cuando acabes de estudiar, te vengas a vivir conmigo, ya he hablado con tu padre. Aunque… ya no podré ser tu profesor – dijo riéndose y yo sonreí también.

\- Te amo Itachi – le dije besándole con pasión y me alegraba de que mi padre hubiera echado de la habitación a Naruto, supuse que para darme a mí la sorpresa del reencuentro y aprovechar para pasar un tiempo él con mi hermano.

Itachi se tumbó con lentitud sobre mí y recordé aquel sueño que tuve, por un momento pensé que eran idénticos ese Itachi imaginado por mí y éste, él siempre tan tierno y dulce. Acarició mi piel, mis brazos y hasta levantó un poco mi albornoz cuando sus manos delineaban mis piernas.

\- Eres increíblemente seductor – me dijo sonriendo – me vuelves loco Dei.

Itachi metió su mano bajo el albornoz tocando mis huevos, cogiéndolos y masajeándolos como quiso mientras yo gemía de la excitación. Creo que le gustaba el albornoz, para él era muy accesible. Jadeé en su oído cuando se tumbó sobre mí besándome con pasión, colando su mano libre por la abertura del albornoz por mi pecho pellizcando mis pezones y yo enredé mis manos en su cabello jugando y acariciando su nuca.

Estaba encima de mí y vi como se quitaba la camiseta mostrándome ese cuerpo perfecto y atlético que tenía, creo que yo nunca llegaría a tener un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de él y mi cicatriz por el transplante aún me daba un poco de vergüenza mostrarla, pero él la descubrió abriendo el albornoz por completo dejándome desnudo frente a él y yo me apresuré a tapar la cicatriz con mi mano.

\- Shh, aparta las manos Dei, sigue siendo preciosa.

\- Es sólo una cicatriz, es horrible.

\- Estás vivo y es gracias a esa cicatriz, a ese transplante – me dijo – déjame ver a la causante de que hoy pueda estar aquí contigo – me sonrió y aparté un poco mis manos pero él las cogió apartándolas más y besando mi cicatriz.

Sus dedos viajaron hasta mi boca y me pidió que los lubricara, ya sabía lo que deseaba de mí y yo lo deseaba también con locura, quería volver a tenerle dentro de mí, quería volver a ser suyo y esta vez… a ser posible sin problemas al finalizar. Aproveché en ponerme de rodillas frente a él tomando su miembro y metiéndolo en mi boca dándole placer mientras él introducía sus dedos en mí con suavidad. Esta vez por suerte… hasta se acordó de traer lubricante y eso lo agradecí mucho. Itachi gemía por la excitación que le estaba dando y sacó su miembro de mi boca colocándose tras de mí pero cuando fui a moverme me dijo que me agachase más dejándole el trasero a plena disposición.

\- Me gusta así – me dijo con una gran sonrisa – hoy serás mi perrito Dei – me comentó burlón.

Entró en mí y el lubricante hizo su efecto, entró directo hasta el fondo y gemí al sentirlo tan hondo. Creo que esta postura iba a hacerme gritar como nunca, porque sentía que estaba más dentro que la última vez. Se movió en mí primero lentamente y luego más rápido hasta que los dos empezamos a gemir, a jadear y a gritar. Disfrutaba con él y él conmigo ¿Qué más podía pedir? Había sido mi profesor y ahora era mi amante… mi novio y esperaba… que mi futuro esposo en un lejano futuro, porque ya no podía ver mi vida sin él.

Su mano cogió mi miembro dándome aún más placer, creo que todo el internado iba a enterarse de lo que estábamos haciendo si no paraba de gritar, pero no podía, el placer era inmenso hasta que me corrí en su mano dejando caer mi cuerpo en la cama tumbado y era Itachi quien terminaba en mí tumbándose también a mi lado acariciando mi espalda.

\- Te amo Dei, te amo con locura.

\- Y yo a ti… mi pervertido profesor – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió también entendiendo perfectamente mis palabras… todo había empezado… porque mi profesor me dio un beso en la enfermería.


End file.
